Saturday
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: Troy and Gabriella love Saturday mornings.


Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

Summary: Troy and Gabriella's favorite day

**Saturday**

If there was one thing that 25 year old Troy Bolton knew it was that he had the best life ever. For one, he was helping his dad coach basketball at his old high school, East High, before him and his family moved to Boston so he could play pro for the Celtics. Two, he had the three most beautiful sons. And most important, he was married to his high school sweetheart, and best friend, Gabriella Montez.

He also knew that Saturday was his favorite day. Not only did he get to spend the whole day with wife, but also with his sons. With no distractions.

As Troy woke up he quietly climbed out of bed, so as not to disturb Gabriella, who he knew always slept in on Saturdays, and then headed into his 8 year old son's room.

Even though him and Gabi were only 18, and in their first year of college, when they had Logan they did not think of him as a mistake but as the greatest blessing God could have ever given them. Shortly after they had Logan they got married, in a small ceremony where just close friends and family attended.

"Morning dude", Troy said to the boy that has clearly been awake for a while.

"Morning dad."

"How long have you been up?" Troy asked

"I don't know." Logan replied.

"Okay, how bout you go downstairs and wait for me, then I will make you breakfast and later watch cartoons with you."

"Okay, cool then can we play some video games?" Asked his son.

"Sure, I just hope you're ready to get your butt kicked," Troy mocked to him.

"You wish Dad," Logan said as he walked out of his room.

Troy laughed at his overly competitive son. Heading into his middle son's superman themed room he saw that the 2 year old was wide awake and trying to climb out of his bed on his own.

"Whoa hold up bud, let me help you." Troy said before his son killed himself.

"NO! Daddy I do it. No help", exclaimed the hyper active boy.

"Tristan you can't get out of your bed on your own. Remember what I told you? If you want out, you scream your lungs out until mommy or I come and get you."

"NO!!!!!" Tristan cried as his dad tried to pick him up.

"Tristan come on how about if you let me help you then I will let you help me wake up your little brother." Troy tried to reason with the toddler.

"Okay," he agreed immediately.

"Okay, let's go."

Then as Troy and Tristan walked into his youngest sons room he saw that the 3 month old was still sleeping, so Troy decided to let him sleep a little bit longer and walked downstairs instead. On the way down Tristan asked his Dad why they didn't get his brother?

Both Troy and Gabi were so worried about having another baby when Tristan was only 2 because they thought maybe he might not like the fact it wasn't just him and his brother Logan anymore. They were both thrilled when he was excited about getting another brother. He even likes to help dress him. Sometimes Troy and Gabi have to tell Tristan to be gentle with Cameron because he would get to rough trying to play with the baby. They were never worried when it came to Logan. He had always been asking, and begging for a little brother.

"Trist, we didn't get Cameron because he's still sleeping." Troy said putting the toddler into his high chair so he could get breakfast ready.

"Oh", he said.

"So Dad what's for breakfast?" Asked Logan coming in from the living room.

"How about some cereal?"

"Yeah!" both boys exclaimed happily.

If there was one thing that 24 year old Gabriella Bolton knew was that she had the best life ever. One she was going to start her first year teaching chemistry at George Washington High School in Boston when her and her family is moving after the summer. Two was that she had the three most beautiful sons. And the most important was that she was married to her high school sweetheart, and best friend Troy Bolton.

She also knew that Saturday was her favorite day. It was the day that she got to see her husband act as a little boy again. Him and her boys always watched cartoons in their boxers and even played video games together. That was what made Saturday her favorite day of the week.

So as she woke up she already knew that Troy was not in bed with her. He always let her sleep in on Saturdays; since she was a stay at home mom with three boys it wasn't easy. So she woke and put on a pair of Troy's boxers and a sweatshirt, and walked into her son's rooms. After seeing that her oldest son's were not in their room she decided to see if her newborn baby was. Walking in she saw that he was just waking up.

"Hey baby" she cooed to the three month old.

The little boy's eyes lit up when he saw his mother walking towards him.

Gabriella always thought she wouldn't want a boy when she grew up and had children but after having three, she couldn't have wished for anything else.

"Let's go downstairs and see your daddy and brothers" Gabriella said.

As she walked downstairs she saw her favorite sight in the world. Troy and Logan sitting right in front of the T.V. only wearing their boxers each with a bowl of cereal in there hands while Tristan was sitting at a little table playing with his Superman and Batman action figures.

"Good morning" she said as she passed them and walked into the kitchen, after placing Cameron in his baby crib in the living room, to get some breakfast for herself.

"Morning baby" Troy said getting up from his spot on the floor. "Logan watch your brothers for a sec."

"'Kay Dad."

Troy then walked into the kitchen and hugged Gabriella from behind as she was preparing breakfast for herself.

"Good Morning Mrs. Bolton," Troy said kissing her neck.

"Mmm…good morning to you, Mr. Bolton," she responded back.

"What do you want to do today?" Troy asked.

Just then Cameron started crying, and Gabriella turned around in Troy's arms and said, "I just want to be a mom today and watch my boys play together." Then she and Troy shared a quick kiss before she went to go get her youngest boy, and have a Saturday alone with her family.


End file.
